Night Fever
Night Fever dei Bee Gees è una canzone presente in Saturday Night Glee-ver, il sedicesimo episodio della terza stagione. La canzone è stata eseguita come una sfida di ballo dei membri delle Nuove Direzioni. Il premio è la copia del vestito di John Travolta dalla Febbre del Sabato Sera. Successivamente, sono annunciati i vincitori: Santana, Mercedes e Finn. I vincitori erano stati decisi dall'inizio dato che tutta la gara era semplicemente un modo per far pensare a loro tre il loro futuro. L'assolo in questa canzone lo cantano Joe e Will con Blaine di sottofondo. Testo della canzone Will: Listen to the ground: there is movement all around There is somethin' goin' down, and I can feel it On the waves of the air, there is dancin' out there If it's somethin' we can share, we can steal it Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, Controlling my mind and my soul When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right, Blaine: Gonna get Will and Blaine: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it Gimme that night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Blaine: Gonna get Will e Blaine: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (ahh) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it Will: In the heat of our love, don't need no help for us to make it Gimme just enough takin' us to the mornin' I got fire in my mind. I get higher in my walkin', And I'm glowin' in the dark; I give you warnin' Joe: And that sweet city woman, she moves through the light, Controlling my mind and my soul When you reach out for me, yeah, and the feelin' is right, Will e Blaine: Then I get Night Fever, night fever: we know how to do it Will e Joe: Feels like forever, baby don't 'cha know? Blaine: Gimme that Will e Blaine: Night Fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Hoo!) Will: Here I am, prayin' for this moment to last, Livin' on the music so fine, born on the wind, Makin' it mine Will, Blaine e Joe: Night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Feeling forever don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to show it (Ooo) Gimme the night fever, night fever: we know how to do it (Feels like forever, baby don't you know it) Gimme the night fever, night fever Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Joe Hart Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Will Schuester Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three